Honey don't you be afraid (If we got nothing we got us)
by Allthesestars
Summary: Collection of one-shots, some au's, some canon, about our favorite savior and pirate.
1. pinky promise

**3x17 canon divergence: Killian tells Emma about the curse. **

**...**

"That bitch did what?" Emma exclaims from where she is perched on the kitchens counter.

Killian barely looks at her from where he is sitting on her couch, too interested in his rings.

"The witch cursed me so if a kissed you I'll take away your powers."

"How?" she asked plopping down on the couch, next to him.

He took his time to reply. The fact that that fucking witch make him look like that, so tired and awfully sad, broke her heart.

She was going to strangle her ugly, green neck.

"In the year without you, I did some pretty bad things" he finally says, and her hand goes to his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ariel come to me and, in resume, she asked me to help her to find Eric. But I make her lost her chance because I choose the Jolly over her true love."

He gives her a self-deprecating laugh and he tries to pull away from her, but she holds his hand tighter. He is always her when she need him. Now he needs her and she is not going to turn her back on him.

"Zelena… knew about that." He finally says, intertwining his fingers with hers. "She disguised herself as Ariel and exploited all the guilt that sodded my heart. She… make me swear on the woman I loved to prove her that I wanted to help her. And that's how she cursed me."

He stands up, leaving here alone in the couch. She follows him.

"And… you swear on me?" Emma whispers. She thinks that the beating of her heart mutes her words.

"Does that surprise you?" Killian, replies with a humorless laugh.

"No" she doesn't hesitate. She cannot wait anymore to utter the words, to wait for the right moment. Maybe now he is just cursed, but what if that bitch takes him away from her?

The mere thought makes her throat tighten.

She comes to him, and clutches her fist into his ridiculous and to open seriously, why he bothers to even button down the last ones shirt.

"Because I swear on you, Killian Jones, that I would have done the same". She replies with a shy smile and he pulls her into his arms and it feels like coming home.

His fingers caress her hair while her face is resting in his shoulder. It feels so good being wrapped on him, because he is warm and smells like sea, leather, rum and something spicy that is undoubtedly Killian Jones.

"Bloody Hell" he whispers, kissing the top of her hair and sending shivers through her. "I would give my other hand if that meant I could kiss you right now."

She laughs against his chest, and reluctantly pulls away, to lift both of her hands and cup his face. As she caresses her cheeks his stubble tickles the palms of her hands.

"We will break this curse" she finally says, hands finally resting against his neck. "and then the fun will finally begin."

"You promise?"

"I promise" she replies. "Pinky promise?"

He raises an eyebrow at her and she bursts into laughing.

"Don't tell me you didn't had pinky promises in the Enchanted forest?"

"I don't know what the bloody hell are you talking about, love"

She laughs again, because, seriously, sometimes he looks like puppy when he doesn't understand anything.

She takes his hand in hers, and closes all the fingers except the pinky one, her fingers caressing his knuckles slowly and the expression on his face can only be called fuckstruck.

"You intertwined your pinky like this" she holds his pinky with hers, his hand warm in hers, pulling him slightly closer. "and know you promise and you can break it."

"So, this is sort of an unbinding contract, right, lass? Like a blood pact?"

"More or less, but less dirty"

She smiles at him but the smile slowly disappears as he brings her finger to his lips to give a quick peck and he smiles at her.

God, she want so badly to kiss that sinful smile.

"This is not how you pinky promise" she finally says.

"Well, I think we should change that, don't you think?" he gives her another kiss and fuck.

She has to break this dammed curse as soon as possible.


	2. She never broke his heart

**She never broke his heart; she turned it into a compass that always points him back to her.**

She wakes up to soft snores behind her back, his light breathe raising goose bumps on the back of her neck.

Her lips curve into a soft and shy smile, as she presses her head deeper against her pillow, inhaling the soft smell of him, of them.

Emma raises her head to take a look at her clock on the night stand. It's barely 6 AM, the sun hasn't really come out yet, but the room is starting to fill with the soft light of dawn.

She carefully untangles herself from the sheets and his iron grip on her waist, desperately trying not to wake him. When she shifts away, his arms tighten around her and Killian nudges his face against the curve of her neck, murmuring incoherent things against her skin. She has to press her hand against her mouth to suppress the laughter that threats to scape her lips because of her stupid adorable pirate.

She tries again, but the dammed man won't move a single inch. So she turns around, facing him, and traces her finger tips along the curve of his jaw and his nose. Killian scratches his face and turns around finally freeing her. She leans down and presses a gentle kiss against his cheek.

_Her stupid adorable pirate. _

Emma gets up, putting her underwear and his shirts over her, because it's fucking cold, both scattered around his room at Granny's and she doesn't want to remember how they got there because right now she doesn't want to start it again, but maybe in ten minutes _yes._

She pulls down the lids of the windows, because she is planning to spend the whole morning with Killian and doesn't want anything to disturb them. She doesn't care if the whole town is being sucked into a portal to the netherworld, she needs a free day.

Emma sits beside him in the now darkened room. She watches him sleep, face down on her bed, head buried in the pillows. She looks s young and carefree

Something catches her eye, there is a tattoo in his back. She traces the ink with her fingers right in his shoulder blade, a little bit above where his heart is. It's a beautiful compass, one that look so familiar to her, to them, except one thing, right where the needle is pointing, there isn't a cardinal sing, but her name.

She feels him still under her ministrations. He groans and turns over so that she is looking at her with his big blue a little bit scared blue eyes.

"Good mornin'" he mumbles with a husky voice and accent thick from sleep.

"Good morning" she answers back, a smile in her face. She reaches down to pull away some dark hair from his forehead, ending caressing the scruff of his cheek.

There is a silence between them. Not uncomfortable, but buzzing with something that is yet to come.

She rests her hand over his heart, playing with his chest hair.

"Care to explain?" She asks with an encouraging smile.

He stands up and grasps her hand in his, his thumb caressing her knuckles.

"I made it done a little while the Ariel incident in the year without you." He grows silent as regret settles in. Emma gives him a reassuring squeeze in her shoulder, hand caressing his neck. "I did it to remind myself you were… that you are my reason, my north, my everything."

She looks at him awed, three words trying to make their way across her lips, but it's too soon. So instead she presses her lips to his, trying to convey everything she is feeling in a kiss.

For a second his lips are stiff against her, his body too tense, until his hand makes his way under her shirt his shirt caressing the soft but bruised skin there with a gentle touch, his doing too, but nobody is going to hear her complain.

Soon they fall back on the bed, kisses growing hotter as her hand can stop tracing the raised skin on his back.

He kisses her lips one last time before smirking at her and start traveling kisses down her throat, to the hollow of her breasts before disappearing under the sheets and…

That's when her fucking phone starts to ring.

"Leave it" comes Killian's muffed voice under the covers as he bites the skin on her hips.

"It could be important." She says, between a giggle and a moan.

"Taking care of you is far more important."

"Killian." She replies sternly, even if she is reticent to stop this.

Killian groans and gets his head out of the sheet, strands of black hair sticking everywhere and she can't help but laugh as she reaches for her phone.

"Emma Swan here" she says as she lays down on the bed as her father starts talking about some strange noises that comes out from the barn, Killian throwing his arms around her, nuzzling his nose against her collarbone, her own free hand coming to scratch his scalp. She swears he purrs at her touch thought he isn't going to admit it anytime soon.

He hangs the phone and she sees his ready to jump her bones, so she practically has to roll away from him with a giggle,

"C'mon lover boy, there is a new crisis we need to solve." She says kissing his nose. She stands up, pulling a shirt, this time hers, over her head.

"Can't this bloody town go just ten hours without a crisis?" He groans as he starts to get dressed.

And maybe she laughs at his pout.

And maybe she kisses it away and don't make it to her parent house in another half an hour.


End file.
